OS
by swordetios
Summary: Après la mort de son grandpère, Tyson ne sait plus quoi faire. Kai arriveratil à lui faire retrouver sa joie de vivre?Fic pour le concours de Kalas1209


One Shot

* * *

Tyson déambulait dans les couloirs de sa maison vide, son grand-père était mort la semaine dernière d'une noyade accidentelle. Les BladeBreakers venaient tous les jours prendre des nouvelles du pauvre orphelin. Celui-ci avait l'air de ne rien ressentir, mais au fond il en soufrait énormément. Son grand-père était pratiquement sa seule famille puisque son père voyageait constamment, il ne serait même pas là pour l'enterrement prévu ce jour même. Kai n'avait pas voulu arrêter l'entraînement plus d'un jour, mais Tyson refusait de se plier aux règles. Il ne venait plus qu'en tant que spectateur, depuis la mort de son grand-père, il avait totalement arrêté le Beyblade. Ray avait tenté à mainte reprise de lui rendre le sourire en lui préparant les meilleurs repas mais malheureusement cela n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Tyson avait aussi perdu son appétit. Il était devenu froid, sans objectif, malheureux, il en venait à se mutiler le dos pour que personne ne le remarque. C'était une façon d'extérioriser sa peine. Ces mouvements étaient lent et se crispaient à cause de la douleur. Tyson ne dormait pratiquement plus non plus, pour lui, le monde c'était arrêté. Dragoon aussi soufrait de cette disparition, il ressentait aussi toute la peine de Tyson. Ce dernier sorti de la maison, la tête basse sans fermer la porte derrière lui. Il faisait un temps magnifique. Les oiseaux voltèrent un peu partout en chantant de belle mélodie, qui, aux oreilles de Tyson, résonna comme des requiem. Ces jambes avançaient mais son esprit reculait, il ne voulait pas y aller. Il arriva à la hauteur de Max mais ne le regarda pas. Le petit blond mis sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier qui se redressa un peu et regarda son ami. Tyson en avait marre, marre de tous gardé pour lui, il voulait le dire au monde entier, il s'en voulait de cette mort, si seulement il avait pu arriver à l'heure prévue, si son grand-père n'était pas sorti pour le chercher il ne serait pas tombé. Max regardai toujours Tyson avec un léger sourire en coin, il voulait l'aider mais ne s'avait pas comment :

- Tyson, on est tous avec toi.

- Je sais max, je sais...

Tyson baissa à nouveau la tête et senti une deuxième main lui tenir l'épaule, il se retourna et aperçu son ami Ray.

Tous trois commencèrent à marcher en direction du cimetière où le corbillard était déjà arrêté.

Tyson eu un instant d'arrêt quand il vit le cercueil encore ouvert.

Il tenta de faire demi-tour mais Ray le retint par le bras. Tyson tenta un mouvement mais la poigne de Ray était trop rude. Tyson fixait toujours Ray, les larmes aux yeux et le bras engourdi par sa poigne de fer. Kai arriva derrière Tyson l'agrippa et l'emmena à sa suite. Il l'emmena jusqu'a une pièce composée en tout et pour tout d'un simple lit. Kai y balança Tyson de toutes ses forces. Il s'approcha de lui encore un peu sonner :

- Déshabille-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Déshabille-toi, tout de suite.

- Non mais ça va pas Kai, je...

Tyson ne put finir sa phrase, son capitaine vint s'asseoir sur lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste :

- Bouge pas !

- Kai arrête, tu me fais mal, me touche pas !

Celui ci ne prit pas en conte ses jérémiades et lui arracha le tee-shirt.

Tyson se crispa un instant avant de comprendre les intentions de son capitaine, il tenta de résister mais Kai réussi à le mettre face contre terre :

- Pourquoi Tyson ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Kai caressai à présent le dos couvert de plaie de Tyson, celles qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. Certaines étaient encore à vif.

Tyson tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte imposante de Kai mais quand ce dernier appuya légèrement sur une plaie encore ouverte Tyson serra les dents et s'arrêta net. Kai voulait apaiser Tyson, le rendre un peu plus calme pour qu'il extériorise sa tristesse :

- Tu ne bouges pas, je vais chercher des compresses stérilisées, je ne te laisse pas comme ça ! Et si tu bouges ça ira très mal pour toi !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Fiche-moi la paix, je me débrouillais très bien sans toi avant et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

Pendant que Kai lui tournait le dos, il en profita pour le bousculer et sortir en trombe de la pièce. Il frôla de près Ray et renversa Max mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Kai se lança à sa poursuite, sans prendre le temps de répondre à Ray. Tyson continuait de courir comme un fou sans savoir où aller. La pluie commençai à tomber, ce qui ravivait les blessures a vif de Tyson du bas du dos jusqu'à la nuque.

De son côté Kai avait prévenu les autorités qui recherchaient un jeune homme torse-nu. Ray et Max étaient partis en reconnaissance pour retrouver Tyson et le ramener le plus tôt possible au cercueil de son grand-père. Tyson avait trouvé refuge sous un pont qu'il côtoyait d'habitude, pour se réconforter il avait lancé Dragoon, à présent en train de tournoyer sur lui-même. Le maître du spectre entendit au loin les vois de Max et Ray qui semblaient l'appeler, il décida de repartir sous la pluie battante. Quand Tyson ce releva Dragoon échappa à son contrôle et s'enfui en direction des coéquipier du jeune garçon. Ray voulu s'approcher de la toupie qui continua sa route sans même prêter attention au deux Bladebreakeurs. Ceux-ci se regardèrent et reprirent leur course à la recherche de l'orphelin. Dragoon continuait sa traverser de la ville à une vitesse mirobolante. Il arriva au cimetière et vint buter contre une chaussure de Kai, ce dernier regarda la toupie qui avait aussitôt repris sa course à une vitesse folle. Le capitaine suivait Dragoon à travers les ruelles, la pluie c'était arrêté pour un cours instant.

Dragoon continuait sa course à la poursuite de Tyson le rattrapant petit à petit. Celui-ci s'était arrêté, vraisemblablement de fatigue. Il retourna cher lui pour prendre de nouveau vêtement et décida de quitter la ville. Kai suivait Dragoon dans chaque petite ruelle, il se demandait comment le spectre de Tyson savait exactement ou celui-ci se trouvait. Bientôt Tyson fut à porter de vue et Kai réussi à l'attraper. Dragoon s'écarta et laissa Kai faire :

- Pourquoi Kai, pourquoi ? Commença Tyson en fondant en larme sur son capitaine.

- Parce que la vie est ainsi faite Tyson. Elle n'est pas toujours juste mais il faut toujours y voir un rayon de soleil.

- Ha oui ? Et tu vois quoi toi comme rayon de soleil pour moi ?

- Moi.

Tout en disant ce mot, Kai avait embrassé Tyson qui inconsciemment c'était redresser sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser lui aussi son capitaine.

Une pluie fine reprit doucement, toujours enlacés, Kai et Tyson ne s'aperçurent pas q'un rayon gris venait de transpercer Dragoon. Celui ci-le reconnu par sa sagesse et accepta de fusionner avec lui. A cet instant Dragoon évolua en une nouvelle sorte de spectre, à l'extérieure il n'avait pas changer mais à l'intérieur toute la sagesse du vielle homme venait de prendre place : un spectre mi-homme, mi-spectre venait de voir le jour.

Depuis ce jour Tyson, sans le savoir, avait retrouvé son grand-père à chaque instant où Dragoon combattait à ses côtés, il avait aussi retrouvé sa joie de vivre grâce à Kai.


End file.
